WO2001/043902 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of machining a workpiece. According to the method, a cutting edge is positioned askew with respect to a feed direction and fed in a transverse direction to a rotational axis of a rotating workpiece. The machining method enables the surface of the workpiece to be machined into a smooth surface and also enables high-productivity machining.